1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a fixing apparatus for securing a heat sink to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic component, such as a south bridge or a north bridge, and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic component so as to prevent over-heating of the electronic component. Usually, the heat sink is secured to the electronic component via a clip. The heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of grooves is defined between adjacent fins. The clip spans across one of the grooves in the middle of the heat sink, and abuts against the base of the heat sink. Two hooks are formed at opposite ends of the clip and respectively engaging with two locking members fixed to the circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the circuit board.
When the heat sink is secured to the circuit board, the placement orientation of the heat sink relative to the circuit board is determined by positions of the locking members. Typically, the placement orientation of the heat sink is unchangeable, because the locking members are fixed to the circuit board. Therefore, the layout design of the circuit board will be inflexible and inconvenient.